


Ghost in a Corpse

by Pins_and_Patches



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors
Genre: Angst, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Short, Suicidal Thoughts, Trauma, i dunno what else to tag this as rip, talk of gory/gross stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:33:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25420951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pins_and_Patches/pseuds/Pins_and_Patches
Summary: Warriors feels like a ghost in a corpse.He feels sick.He feels rotten.
Relationships: Warriors & Wind (Linked Universe)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	Ghost in a Corpse

What time is it?

Warriors isn’t sure. All he knows is that it’s dark.

He feels numb.

Every part of his body feels sick.

Sick, rotten, tainted, that’s how he feels.

Irreversibly broken.

Like his insides are rotting.

With every touch that runs inside him another part of his body begins to decay.

He’s a ghost inside of his own corpse.

He feels pressure against his lips, throbbing pressure, he feels sick, he wants to cry but he can’t, there’s nothing left in him but his rotting heart behind his broken ribs.

If it weren’t for the rapid pace it was beating at, he’d think it had stopped moving.

The pressure on his lips won’t go. He can’t distract himself. He can’t do anything because the more he tries not to think, the more clearly he sees her face.  _ She’s gone, I  _ **_swear_ ** _ she’s gone. Why is she still haunting me? _

He runs his teeth back and forth across his bottom lip as though he’s trying to saw off his lips to stop feeling hers against them.

Maybe if he can saw them off he’ll-

He tries to cut the thought short, but he knows where it was going.

It got far enough.

He picks at his lips, pulling off the top layer of skin.

It starts to sting. His fingers feel warm and wet.

He looks down.

Blood is on his hands.

Her blood?

Is it his fault? Was she innocent? Was there something he could’ve done to save her?

All of the innocent people who died in the wake of her destruction.

They were all his fault too.

It was because of him that they died and he failed to save them.

Blood starts to drip down his chin.

He makes no effort to stop it.

It doesn’t matter.

This body isn’t his.

_ This body isn’t his. _

His body doesn’t feel rotten and infected.

His body doesn’t make him feel like tearing his lips off.

His body wasn’t like this.

His body isn’t ruined.

His body hasn’t been irreversibly tainted, damaged beyond repair.

This isn’t his body.

Whose body is it?   
  


_ What happened to his body? _

He can’t believe this is his body.

Since when is his body an empty husk, a rotting corpse?

It’s not right. It’s not  _ right. _

Who is he?

What is he?

What did she turn him into?

What did she do to him?

_ What did you do to me, Cia? _

He swallows back the bile rising in his throat. Just the thought of her alone unsettles his body.

His eyes direct to the Master Sword and for a second, he wonders if maybe… 

If he slit his throat, could he bleed out all of the sick, rotten, disgusting things in him, or would he just die as horrible and worthless and ruined as he is now?

Either one seems more appealing than living like this right now.

“Warriors?”

Wind’s soft voice doesn’t catch his attention. He’s too lost in the thoughts he wishes he wasn’t having.

“Warriors?” Wind repeats, a bit louder and closer to him.

“...Huh?” He mumbles.

“Are you alright?”

The question snaps him out of his trance. He chuckles.

“Not that you should worry about it, but not really, no,” He admits.

“I’ll say,” Wind teases. “It’s three in the morning and you’re up staring blankly at literally nothing.”

“Oh, quiet, sailor,” Warriors shoots back, ruffling the younger hero’s hair.

Wind giggles, but his joy fades as he looks back at Warriors again.

“Do you need anything?” Wind asks.

Warriors shakes his head.

“Well, would you be down for it if I wanted to sit with you for the rest of my shift?”

Warriors shrugs. “Go ahead.”

Wind sits next to Warriors on the ground, but within minutes, he’s asleep on his shoulder.

The feeling that comes back to him is worse than before, and he knows that it’s because of Wind, but  _ gods, _ he just wants to enjoy being comforted by his little brother.

He looks up, unsure of who he’s asking.

“Haven’t I been through enough?” He asks softly. “Please just let me have my time with Wind.”

He redirects his gaze back to the younger boy, now curled up on his lap but still peacefully asleep.

  
“ _...Please. _ ”


End file.
